


Court Etiquette in the Reign of the Fairy Queen

by RobberBaroness



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Epilogue, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Lists, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: You never get over a fairy upbringing...





	Court Etiquette in the Reign of the Fairy Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/gifts).



1\. Treat all supplicants as if they were disguised nobility. You never know.  
2\. Use a false name whenever possible. Queen Aurora, known to strangers as Briar Rose, set the trend of choosing flowers as false names.  
3\. Animals must be addressed in their own language.  
4\. A pledge of true love is eternal.  
5\. Royal dances last until dawn.  
6\. When kindness and propriety come into conflict, kindness must come first.  
7\. The Queen will pick her own berries for use in tea time pastries.  
8\. Clever animals make the best bodyguards.  
9\. Issue open invitations to christenings, and accept all fairies who wish to bestow their blessings.


End file.
